


Lesbian Heathers One-shots!

by Chansaw4Ever, VSauceVeronica



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Birthdays, Clarinet, Court Cases, Cuddling, Custody Battle, Drumline - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Gourmet Chef, Hurt & Comfort, Implied Betty Finn/Martha Dunnstock, Implied Child Abuse, Lesbians lesbianing, Littles, Marching Band, Non-Sexual Age Play, Trumpet, Tuba, cuteness, lots of messes, my colored pencil gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chansaw4Ever/pseuds/Chansaw4Ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSauceVeronica/pseuds/VSauceVeronica
Summary: Send me prompts for any ships of a Heather with Veronica. I’ll do any poly ships too! :)





	1. Chansaw - Patty Cake

Heather was freaking out. She’d brought Veronica to a Remington party, and she’d gone into littlespace. Even worse, she couldn’t find her!

She headed to the dorms and checked each door. Reaching room 7, she heard familiar giggles inside. She opened the door.

“Patty cake, patty cake, baker’s man!”  
They chanted in unison, a large group in the center of the room playing patty cake.

“Bake me a cake as fast as you can!”

Heather internally groaned. “Sorry,”  
“‘Scuse me,”

She made it to Veronica.

“Veronica, what are you doing? I told you to stay with me..” she murmured, picking up her child and holding her on her hip.

“I know Mommy! I’m sorry, I wanted to play..”

Heather’s disapproving expression caved as Veronica looked at her with watery brown eyes and sniffled.

“Shh, it’s okay baby. We’re going home.” Heather kissed her head and walked around, apologizing to everyone before heading to the parking lot.

Heather set Veronica in her seat and buckled her up.

“Did you have fun, Ronnie?” Heather asked, the corner of her mouth quirking up despite herself.

“Yeah! Lots of fun.. but, sad we hadda leave.” She mumbled, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

“Aww. Me too, but when we get home you can have a cookie.”

“I can?” She gasped excitedly, stars in her eyes.

“You can.”


	2. Poly!Heathers + Veronica - Shh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘As for my prompt...how ‘bout this? A Chandler/Macnamara/Duke/Veronica fic in which Veronica has an especially terrible nightmare and cuddles and kisses ensue.’ Thank you Anon, this’ll be fun.

The night was near silent. Near, because Veronica’s little whimpers were there. Creating a little pocket where it wasn’t quiet in her pile surrounded by Heathers.

“M-mom- Dad- please don’t- I’ll be- I’ll be good!” She pleaded in her sleep, as the three woke up and looked down at her.

Mac worried over what Veronica said as Duke woke her up. Chandler was in a somber silence.

“Ronnie!” Duke hissed, and Veronica woke up, gasping and crawling to curl up against the headboard. 

“How much- d-did you hear?”

Their apologetic looks said everything. She tried to run, unable to breathe properly in her panic. Chandler grabbed Ronnie’s arm and pulled her back in, getting Mac’s help in pulling her onto the bed.

“Honey, we’re not mad at you.” Duke murmured. That broke the dam threatening to burst inside Ronnie, and she sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. 

Her crying startled the three into action, and they all surged into a group hug around her. They pet her hair and kissed her cheeks and head, all unused to seeing Veronica cry.

“Shh, it’s okay Ronica.” Mac whispered, playing with the girl’s brown hair.

“We love you.” They all told Ronnie, protecting her from the world with all their might.

Ronnie wiped the tears off her cheeks. “L-love you too,” She sniffled. Her brown eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and her posture was weak and slumped.

Chandler, taking pity of her girlfriend, pouted. “I want cuddles, come here Veronica.”

Veronica crawled into her arms and snuggled in. Duke wrapped herself around Veronica, and Mac around Chandler.

Chandler pulled Ronnie into a kiss that made her squeal and giggle. Then the other two stole her away, embracing her and sticking their tongues out at Chandler, who whined and tried to find a way in again.

Ronnie giggled and everything was peaceful.


	3. Poly!Heathers + Veronica - Happy Birthday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘could you please make a poly Heathers + veronica with little space with veronica carer and little Heathers‘ Sure can! Here ya go.

Veronica was truly and completely worn out.

It was Heather, Heather and Heather’s birthdays. That meant she had to throw them a party, or else there would be crying. Crying would be even worse. She was terrible at soothing children.

She’d spent the last 8 hours running groceries, inviting people, and baking a cake. She was so stressed, her hair was getting poofy and frizzy. Which, if you’d ever met her, would mean she was on the brink of insanity, screaming, or crying.

Or all three.

Heather, Heather and Heather were playing inside their room, their giggles carrying all the way downstairs to Veronica. She wiped sweat and flour off her face, groaning and washing her hands.

“They better fucking like this or I swear to God..” She grumbled, wiping her hands on the kitchen rag.

The phone rang. Martha.

“Oh, hell yeah.” She gave as a (weary) greeting.

“Veronica, you okay? You sound tired..” She could practically see Martha’s disapproving (worried?) frown now.

“I’m okay.. can you come over and help me blow some balloons? I’m.. throwing a party for the Heathers.”

A moment of silence, and then Martha spoke again. “Sure! Be there in ten.”

“Bye..”

She hung up.

Veronica popped her knuckles and stood upright, stretching her arms above her head. “Okay.. just one more hour to go, and then the party starts..”

By the time Martha arrived later, half of the balloons were blown. “Thanks for coming, Mar-mar. Go ahead and blow the rest of the balloons.”

She complied, and soon the party started.

The Heathers were eating and having fun with the other littles, Ram, JD, and Courtney. The adults (Veronica, Kurt, Martha and Betty Finn) were having dinner in another room, talking about how life was going with their littles.

“Courtney’s getting very insecure. I can’t help but be worried,” Betty confessed, eyes shining with concern.

Martha nodded, rubbing Betty’s back in compassion. “She just has a few anxious moments.. we’ve been thinking about taking her to a pediatric therapist who understands about littles.”

“That sounds like a good idea. Was she okay with coming here?” Kurt questioned, spinning his spaghetti onto his fork.

“She was, but she needed me to pick her outfit, ‘cause she was worried the Heathers would make fun of her.” Betty responded, fidgeting.

Veronica was silent, looking like she was about to nod off right into her bowl of pasta.

Martha prodded her awake. “Hey, Ronnie. We gotta get through presents and cake first.”

The look of chagrin on her face was very telling of her exhaustion. She muttered out a response and headed into the area where the kids were eating, telling everyone to hold out their plates as she cut the cake. Everyone got a generous slice, and they ate ravenously like animals. Veronica shivered at the poor table manners. 

“Presents..!”

——————

It was over, finally. The presents were in the bedroom, and Veronica was hugging her littles close and singing a lullaby. Chandler was already asleep, a cute little pout on her face as she snoozed. Duke was almost there, and Mac was still smiling as she looked up at her caregiver.

“Love you momma.” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

“I love you too. Happy birthday, honey.” She murmured, pulling her oversized children closer and falling asleep at last.


	4. I Love You Always - Chansaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘can you please make more chansaw w/   
> little space veronica?’

Mommy!” A loud voice squealed, sounding terrified.

Veronica! Oh no..

Heather ran towards the source of the voice, adrenaline running through her veins. C’mon, please be okay.. Her stilettos made it difficult to run, and so she slipped and fell. She grunted and pulled her shoes off, getting up and sprinting again.

Coming upon the scene, Heather growled. A shadowed man in a trenchcoat was pinning Veronica to the lockers with his body, a gun nestled under her chin. He didn’t flinch upon her noises, and kept threatening her. Everything about him set off warning bells in Heather’s head, the main one being ‘He’s trying to kill my baby.’

She instinctively raised the stilettos in her hands and chucked them at the serial killer. He cried out in pain, clutching his shoulder. His gun clattered to the floor, and Heather kicked it away from the scene.

“I don’t know who you think you are,” she snarled, “but no one messes with my Veronica.”

She grabbed a heel again and stiletto-stabbed him where the sun don’t shine. He shrieked in pain and fell to the ground, stumbling back.

“No one. Do you hear me?” She asked, a foot on his stomach.

“Y-yeah, I got it- Jesus, let me go!”

She watched him scramble off with wicked satisfaction.

“Mommy...” Veronica whimpered again, directing Heather’s attention back to the child.

“It’s okay baby, I’ve got you.” Heather picked up Veronica with a grunt, walking back home with the girl in her arms. She gasped as she realized there was a bleeding bullet hole in Veronica’s leg. 

“Try to stay calm, hon, we’re going to get help.” She soothed Ronnie as she ran.

Shoving open the doors to the hospital, she shouted at the receptionist. “Where’s the ER?”

She directed Heather to the emergency room, and she ran there, placing Veronica down in a room and kissing her head.

“Mommy, this hurts,” Ronnie sniffled, tears welling up in her eyes.

“I know.” She sighed, rubbing Ronnie’s shoulder. Where’s the damn doctor when you need them?

“Just hang on for a little bit longer.”

——————  
Heather looked down at Veronica as she slept, a small smile on her face.

“I love you always, kiddo.”

She left a kiss on Veronica’s head and left, fully intending to murder that trenchcoat man.


	5. Two Moms? - Chansaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘maybe chandler finding out?’

Chandler was pissed.

Moreso than usual, in fact. Why? Veronica ditched a Remington party. She’d been randomly getting excused from classes for a while now, and now she couldn’t even make it to the most important party of the year and stay there for more than ten fucking minutes?

She loved the girl, but something was up.

She called Veronica, finding that the voicemail Veronica left her sounded dumbed down and babyish, but still her voice. Chandler scoffed and put away her phone.

She located Mac and Duke, who were taking shots. “I’m going after Veronica, that bitch decided she was too good for a Remington party. I’ll be back soon to pick you up.”

“But Heather, -hic- come take a shot with us!” Mac bumbled drunkenly.

“No, I’m busy.” Chandler bluntly responded, leaving without another glance back.

She drove her red Porsche to Veronica’s house, clenching her teeth angrily. Along the way, she ran over two squirrels and yelled curses at neighbors out the window. Once she made it to Veronica’s house, she parked in the driveway and strutted up to the door. She rang the doorbell. The door opened.

“Hey! Veronica’s not home right now.” Momma Sawyer smiled sadly.

“I don’t believe it, shove over.” Heather grunted and pushed Sawyer aside, running up the stairs to Veronica’s room. Momma Sawyer let out an offended squawk as she got rudely pushed aside.

Heather slammed the door shut as she walked in, seeing Veronica sniffling and crying on the bed. She internally winced, for some reason wishing she’d closed the door a bit quieter. Because now Veronica was crying AND scared.

“Veronica... what’s wrong?”

More sobs. Heather groaned and sat at the front of Veronica’s bed, pulling the crying girl’s head into her lap. She pulled her delicate fingers through Veronica’s ratty hair with a grimace.

“I- I g-got scared.. b-by the big kids,” She blubbered and snorted snot all over a tissue that Heather handed her.

“Big kids? They’re adults, Veronica.” Heather corrected her, as she threw away Ronnie’s contaminated tissue. Eugh. Gross and slimy.

“they- they bigger kid than me.”

Heather goggled at Veronica. “Are you feeling okay?”

She sniffled. “y-yeah. I’m a big girl...”

Momma Sawyer came in, setting down a bowl of Spaghetti-O’s. She looked at the scene before her, with a bewildered Heather with a sniffling Veronica in her lap, and frowned. She took one of Veronica’s hands and squeezed it, causing Veronica to squeeze back and smile a little.

“So, there’s something I should tell you.” Momma Sawyer deduced, chuckling.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Heather muttered.

“Aaaanyway. Veronica is what some people call a Little. Essentially, it means Veronica goes into phases where she’s mentally a child, and must be treated as such or she can become frustrated or scared easily. So I always have to pull her out of whatever she’s doing when she calls home, so she doesn’t have a breakdown in public. Make sense so far?”

Heather nodded, snuggling Ronnie closer. “Yeah. Do certain things trigger her breakdowns?”

“Sure. I think she’s said scary adults, big dogs and yelling.”

Heather bit her lip and kept nodding as she processed this.

“If she had a mother figure there to calm her down during school, would she need to be taken home?”

“No. She’d be just fine,” Momma Sawyer answered, slightly confused.

“Okay.”

——————

Heather spooned up some of the Spaghetti-O’s and set the spoon in Veronica’s mouth, letting her swallow it before setting the spoon in the near-empty bowl.

“Kay honey, that’s it. Feeling better?” She asked Ronnie calmly.

“Yeah! Thanks ma!”

Heather rolled her eyes playfully and pulled her child in. “No problem. I love you.”

“Love you too, ma.”


	6. Three Moms - Poly Heathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘what if veronica was an actual kid and all three heathers were her moms and it confused her kindergarten class? i don’t know if you could write that but it’d be poly heathers’

Veronica woke up to her moms calling her name.

“Time to get ready for school, Veronica!” They yelled.

Awwwh. It’s still the school week. Veronica pouted and let her little legs take her downstairs to her parents. Heather, Heather and Heather were waiting for her with a bowl of cereal already set in her place.

“Good morning Mom, Mama, Mommy!”

She got enthused responses back as she started to eat. She loved the cereal she ate.

“This is good!” She giggled.

——————

Veronica walked into school, the Heathers trailing after her. They’d been meaning to talk to her teacher, they just never got the chance. Everyone stared as the trio + Veronica walked up. Chandler looked disdainfully down at the other kids. Mac had the same happy vibe as Veronica going, and Duke had a strong hand wrapped around Veronica’s, protectively looking down at her.

“Bye bye, mom, mama, mommy!”

Veronica hugged all of them and frowned. “Do you have to leave?”

Chandler let out a soft chuckle and nodded. “Sorry Ron.”

Veronica let go with a whine and headed to her table group, sitting down as the teacher left with her moms to talk.

“Why do you have 3 parents? Especially 3 moms?” One boy, Garrett, asked. His dark blue eyes were curious with a tinge of cruelty.

“Uh- because mom loves mama, and mama loves mom, but mommy loves both of them and they both love her too!” I answered, as if it explained everything.

“Well, my dad said that if there’s ever a kid with more than one mom, they’re- they’re a freak, and a pansy!! He also said something else that started with F but I didn’t get it.”

TW - SLURS

“It was FAGGOT!” His brother yelled, roaring with laughter.

TW - SLURS

Her eyes widened, and she felt tears start to well up.

“Mommy- Mommy s-says only re-real bad people u-use that word.” Ronnie whispered, and ran.

She ran out into the hallway and started to cry. The teacher, who had been taking with Veronica’s moms, rushed inside the classroom to get someone in trouble. Mom, Mama, and Mommy came over, 

“Oh.. Veronica, what’s wrong?” Mommy (Duke) asked, pulling Veronica into her arms.

“Th-they called me- they called me a freak and a pansy and- th-that other word you sa-said only real b-bad people use..” She sobbed, burying her face in Mommy’s shirt.

Her eyes glinted with a dangerous anger, but she kept holding Veronica.

“Why’d they call you that?”

Ronnie looked up at Mommy with tearful eyes. “Because they said it’s not normal to have three moms..”

“Oh, that’s what they think, do they? Heather, come with me. Heather, stay here with Ron.” Mommy snapped, walking off with Mom (Chandler) and leaving her with Mama (Mac).

——————

“Ready to go home?” Mama asked Ronnie, after a long day of shopping and hanging out with her and Mac’s wives.

“Yeah!” Ronnie giggled, snuggling into her mama.


	7. Beta Bonanza - Poly Heathers + V (but mostly Dukesaw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Oooo can you do like an ABO verse one? Like Veronica is the omega that's been claim by the Heathers (who are all alphas?)’

In this world, Alphas are rare and Omegas are even rarer. Since Betas are so compatible, they are the majority. About seven percent of the world are Alphas, two percent Omegas, and the other ninety-one Betas.

Betas have both reproductive organs, whereas Alphas have only ‘male’ parts and Omegas only ‘female’ parts. In your terms, anyway. So when an Alpha or Omega is born to both Beta parents, it can be difficult to raise the children correctly. The Alpha or Omega may possibly believe they are a Beta because they’re raised the same as everyone around them.

But.

When Alphas and Omegas know their identities, what happens? You’re about to find out.

——————

Heather, Heather, Heather. They rule the school, and essentially all of Sherwood. The only Alphas for miles! Betas found themselves having to bow down to the trio, and they hated it. But they couldn’t do anything, because Alphas are stronger than they could ever hope to be. They were solid Teflon compared to the Betas.

Veronica. The only Omega at Westerburg. She used to try to act like a Beta, but her enticing scent was too strong and she was too submissive for a Beta. It was sad, really, how everyone shoved her around. But she let it happen, so it continued. Shoving her never got old, she always had a new way to sniffle and cry.

Having four rarities in one place was bound to be interesting. Everyone was always catcalling Veronica and trying to suck up to the Heathers, but it never worked. The Heathers always rudely teased them and then crushed their hearts. That would never change. And Veronica would always let out a little ‘eep!’, cover her red face, and scurry off to her next class.

Of course, the Heathers all found it so endearing. And they wanted her for themselves.

——————

Veronica slid into the women’s restroom, in a stall before you could say “Omega”. She scribbled down her name on a hall pass as she listened to the Heathers converse with eachother in their purposefully scathing way. After a moment of thought, she added their names to the pass.

“Ladies, you’re late to class. You know what that means..” Mrs. Fleming accused as she walked in.

Veronica stepped out of the stall, heart racing, and handed the teacher the hall pass.

“Um, m-ma’am, we’re all on yearbook duty,” she whispered, fidgeting.

Mrs. Fleming sighed in annoyance and shoved the hall pass into Chandler’s hand, storming out.

“What a nice little forgery.” Chandler purred, her strong scent enough to make Veronica dizzy as she took the small Omega’s chin in her hand. She smirked and spoke.

“With some makeup and better clothes, you could look beautiful.”

“Uhm- er, okay!” Veronica stumbled over her words, getting smaller.

——————  
Veronica felt like hell. This didn’t work, she didn’t fit into the position Heather wanted for her. Everyone kept shoving her like they were accustomed to, because she obviously wasn’t a Heather. Until...

“Hey, bozo, what the flying fuck do you think you’re doing?” Duke yelled, pinning the last offender against the wall. 

He frowned. “Putting the Omega in her place. You never cared before, why do you now?”

Duke glared down at him. “Because she’s ours.” She kicked him between the legs and shoved him to the ground.

“Let’s go, Veronica.” She scoffed and pulled her Omega along


	8. Not a chapter, sorry :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don’t @ me

Sorry loves. Writer’s block is upon me and I’ve been feeling out of it lately. I’ll try to write more chapters for you but it might be a while. Please don’t be mad at me, I really am trying my hardest for you guys.


	9. A Fucking Mess - Poly Heathers + Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s just one of my ideas. Veronica’s a prodigy chef but she’s a messy chef.

The doorbell rang. Veronica lifted her head, wiping flour and sweat off her face. “That’ll be them, then.” She decided, not bothering to go get the door. They’d invite themselves inside anyway, no doubt.

She heard the door opening and the babble of three Heathers as they came inside, smelling what she was cooking and heading to the kitchen. The kitchen was a grand old mess, flour everywhere and olive oil spilled on many surfaces. Even the cabinets had some mess on them. But the aromas coming from the messy kitchen were heavenly.

“Veronica, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Chandler’s voice resonated loudly in the silent kitchen as Veronica continued to bake.

“Uh, I’m baking. Why do you ask?”

“This kitchen’s a fucking mess.” Chandler deadpanned. Veronica laughed exuberantly, and it rang through the kitchen. Clearly, she thought something was funny.

“I know, shush. I’ll clean it up in a minute.” After the food was done, Veronica set it on the table and got to cleaning, putting some elbow grease into wiping the flour off all of the kitchen surfaces. She grunted as Heather scowled at her.

“You know vacuums exist?” She asked, clearly unimpressed with Veronica’s lack of technology.

“I know they exist, but I don’t have one. Besides, good hard manual labor gets the job done and adds a little of my own touch to this home.”

Mac hugged Veronica from behind and pulled her hair into a messy bun. “There, that’s better.” She kissed Veronica’s cheek. “Just be careful, I don’t want you getting hurt in a freak kitchen accident.”

Veronica grinned. “No promises, Macaroni. I’ve already been in quite a few ‘freak kitchen accidents’, unfortunately.”

Duke groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

“What?” Heather and Heather asked.

“Sometimes I come over here to hang out when you guys are at parties and she burnt her fingers trying to take a casserole out of the oven.” She snorted, rolling her eyes. “It was really pathetic.”

“Heyyy!” I whined, puppy eyes activating.

“So maybe it wasn’t so pathetic.”

Everyone laughed.

“Now, shall we dig in?” Veronica queried, smiling genially and grabbing silverware.

She received three variants of “Hell yeah!” in response.


	10. Girl In Blue - Macnamawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification, Mac and all the other Heathers are 8th graders and Veronica is a freshman. 
> 
> Edit:  
> Veronica is 5’10, while Mac is 5’4. Just in case y’all were curious

Mac was excited. It was almost time for all the middle schoolers to head onto the field and play their music with high schoolers, like a real marching band! She was gripping her trumpet tight in her sweaty hands, adrenaline rushing through her.

“Everybody, give a warm welcome for Westerburg High’s Rottweiler Pride, accompanied by Sherwood Middle’s band!” The announcer yelled enthusiastically.

Mac grinned and looked over at her friends. Heather Duke and Heather Chandler. Playing clarinet and tuba, respectively. She giggled and waved to her friends before rushing off into the crowd to find her assigned high schooler.

The high schooler pulled Mac into her spot and started playing at the drum major’s count. Mac played as well, loud and proud, until.. her flip folder started to blow around in the wind. Mac moved to flip it back a page and her lyre fell out of its spot on her trumpet. She grabbed it before it hit the ground and held it up as she played, before trailing off as her panic got the better of her. As the songs finished and everyone went off the field, Mac dashed towards the stands.

Mac hid her face in her hands as she started to weakly cry. She messed up, in front of all these people.. it was mortifying! She only lifted her head when someone tapped her shoulder. A girl in a blue hoodie, handing her a disposable coffee cup.

“Hot chocolate, someone bought it for me but I can’t have milk.” The lie slipped off Veronica’s tongue easily. “Also, uh, need a friend? Yours are obviously busy.”

“Th-Thanks, and yeah.” Mac sniffled, taking the hot chocolate and sipping it. It seemed to soothe her nerves like a chamomile tea would.

“No prob, Mac.” Veronica promptly pulled the vulnerable girl into an awkward hug, giggling. “Sorry, should’ve taken off my quads first.” She set her drums on the ground and hugged Mac again.

Mac snorted tearily and leaned into the drummer’s embrace. She let herself cry and unwind in this near stranger’s arms. And this near stranger was fucking tall. Mac’s heart fluttered for a moment as the girl in blue moved some of her golden locks out of her wet, snotty face.

“Heather!” Two snobby, angry voices yelled.

Mac’s stomach did backflips as she turned to look at the two. “Oh, Heather, Heather.. sorry for ditching you guys, I-“

“Shut up, Heather. We’re going home.” Heather snapped. Mac dug her heels into the dirt as they forcibly dragged her away.

“Wait! Blue girl, what’s your name?” Mac yelped.

“Veronica Sawyer. I’ll see you here next year, Heather.” Sawyer grinned and blew Mac a kiss. Oh, fuck, her lips..

“Okay!” She squeaked as she disappeared from view.

——————

“Fuck, she’s so adorable.” Veronica groaned.


	11. Girl in Blue P2 - Macnamawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for violence

Mac bit her lip as she walked inside the high school for the first time. “Shit. I’m finally a high schooler.”

She looked to her left and saw Chandler emerging from Duke’s arms. “I’m fine, god Heather. You’re so clingy.”

“Sorry, Heather.” Duke muttered bitterly and headed off to her class, high heels clacking all too loudly against the tiles.

Mac didn’t bother to greet Chandler, she was acting bitchy and Mac didn’t wanna get caught up in drama. She started the hike to her writing class, which she shared with only sophomores and juniors. She didn’t realize what she was in for.

She stepped into the classroom and sat down at her assigned seat. She was surrounded by scary-looking juniors. Ducking her head, she got out her binder and labeled it accordingly. Her sharp, neat handwriting didn’t match her personality at all.

“Hey girly.” One of the juniors greeted, a sick grin on his admittedly charming face. Mac smiled timidly and ignored him. “I’m talking to you, skank.” He growled, grabbing her chin roughly and tilting it up to look at him almost painfully.

“Ow!” Mac yelped, jerking her head down and looking away. His buddies picked her up and dragged her to be pinned against the wall. Macwas struggling the whole time, her heart beating speedily in her throat. She kicked at them and managed to stab one of them between their legs with her boot.

“That hurt, fucker!” He yelled and threw a reckless punch at Mac’s gut, causing her to expel her breakfast all over him. He roared in disgust and the fight, if you could call it that, begun. It was just the group of guys attacking Mac and her dodging as often as she could.

After a particularly hard shove, knocking her head against the wall, her savior came. A girl in blue.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing to her?” She yelled, making the boys stop for a moment. Her glare cut into them like ice, and they scattered like mice. She sighed and sat down at her desk, gently guiding Mac to sit in her lap. She lowered her hoodie.

“Hey, Heather. Remember me?” She smiled softly. It was Veronica.

“How could I not?” Mac whispered, snuggling into her touch with a twinge of pain that she chose to ignore.

Veronica grinned. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” She kissed Mac’s head gently.

“I’m so glad you saved me.”


	12. Custody - Poly Heathers + Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psst, this is the littles backstory.
> 
> Edit: thank y’all so much for 2000+ hits! shook

She gulped as she stood before the jury, ready for the trial to begin. What trial? A trial to determine if an 18 year old was capable of raising 3 other 18 year olds with the mindset of babies. The whole thing sounded ridiculous to the court, but Veronica had her reasons.

“Court is in session.” The judge announced. “Defense, state your case.”

“Well, Your Honor, we are here to see if my defendant is capable of raising three baby girls. A custody battle, if you will, between her and the girls’ parents.”

“Your stance, prosecution?”

“The ‘baby girls’, as the defense called them, are adults, and are therefore capable of caring for themselves or living with their perfectly capable parents.”

Everything after that was a blur to Veronica, until she was called to the stand. “Veronica Sawyer, please come testify.”

She visibly trembled as she went to stand in front of the jury. “W-well. I look at it this way. If I were stuck in the wrong, adult body with guardians who treated me like an adult instead of the child that I felt like inside, the stress would get to me too quickly to be healthy. Two out of three of the girls have already been diagnosed with anxiety, and one of them depression. I’m willing to bet their symptoms wouldn’t be so severe if only they had a grown-up who understood, rather than a parent who never let them be a kid!”

Her voice softened to an audible whisper. “I can’t imagine what that would feel like if it happened to me. And I wish they didn’t have to experience it. That’s all I have to say.”

She closed her eyes as members of the jury started to clap, and blinked them back open to head back to her spot next to the defense attorney.

Then the voting started, determining who would gain custody of the girls.

“Those in favor of the parents keeping custody of the three?” About 2 of the jury members raised their hands.

“Those in favor of Sawyer gaining custody of the three?” The other 10 raised their hands.

I let out a soft sigh of relief.

“Then I turn over the custody of Misses Macnamara, Duke and Chandler to Ms. Sawyer.”

There were lots of cheers and some parents trying to fight to get to their kids- oh wait, the Heathers weren’t their kids anymore. Veronica chuckled and headed towards the children, who were a bit scared and unaware of what was going on.

“I’m taking you all home.” I informed them, to which Chandler gasped and smiled, clapping her hands. Mac grinned and Duke started crying happy tears. I grunted and picked the kids up, wheezing as I carried them out to my car. I set them in their car seats and headed up to the front to drive.

“Ronnie?” Chandler asked.

“Hmm?”

“Are you our new mommy?”

“Yes I am.”

“Cool! I love you mommy!”


	13. Fast Car - Poly Heathers and Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> songfic! also, if you want to RP with me on Discord, my tag is  
> p e r i i i i#4590  
> yay  
> also!! thanks for 100+ kudos!

Veronica, a freshman, sighed as she checked out another person at 7/11. Her hands were shaky as she did, and her gaze was downcast.

“You okay?” The girl asked, her innocent eyes wide with concern.

“Nah.. things are rough at home. But it doesn’t matter, you don’t wanna know about my life.”

“Actually, I do! Come home with me.” She offered, quirking a grin at Veronica. Her pretty face was only made prettier by her yellow outfit.

“I mean.. tell me your name first...” Veronica blushed and took her money before vaulting over the counter.

“I’m Heather- Macnamara. There’s two other Heathers in the car, I hope you don’t mind!” She hummed and took Veronica’s hand like it was no big deal. She led the sad store clerk to a dark red Porsche. Veronica got in the backseat with Macnamara, a little flustered.

“I don’t mind at all,” Veronica responded, a little too loudly. The other two occupants of the car looked back and looked her over. 

“You’re on the road to being cute. What’s your name- oh wait, Veronica.” Heather Chandler commented, very straightforwardly. She eyed Veronica’s name tag and then focused on her outfit. “A 7/11 worker too. Good, if she screwed up anything I can throw her out.”

Veronica laughed nervously. She looked down, hiding her face with mousy brown hair. Then she felt Mac take her other hand and kiss it. A blush spread on her face. “Don’t worry, she’s not as scary once you get to know her. But she’s a good kisser.” Mac whispered to her.

Veronica snorted. “And how do you know that?” She queried, kissing Mac’s hand back.

“We-“ Mac was cut off by Chandler’s sharp bark.

“Don’t fucking touch my girlfriend.” She growled, glaring at Veronica.

“Well, that explains it.” Veronica laughed anxiously again, making herself smaller. But suddenly had two glares on her instead of one. The girl in the passenger seat, wearing green, was also looking venomous.

“Sorry, I- I didn’t-“ She rambled, eyes widening with fear. “I’ve- gotta go.”

“Shut up.” Chandler glared. “You can’t leave, you’re brave enough to kiss my girlfriend right in front of me. We need that kind of bravery, right Heather?”

“Right!” Mac chirped. 

The green girl nodded and turned to Veronica. “I’m Heather Duke. Also both of their’s girlfriend.”

Veronica nodded, a bit overwhelmed. “Nice to meet you. Where are you taking me?”

“To a college party. Buckle up, bitch.” Chandler dove into the conversation again.

‘She sure has a fast car. Is it fast enough for us to fly away?’ Veronica thought in awe.


	14. Koala (Halloween) - Poly!Heathers + V (mostly Chansaw)

Heather Chandler grinned as she looked down at her little girl. Veronica was wearing the most adorable koala onesie ever. However, her grin dropped as the doorbell rang. 

Heather and Heather would be there, no doubt, and not understand why the two were wearing innocent, family-friendly outfits. In fact, Chandler was wearing a bamboo costume to match.Veronica whimpered and Chandler kissed her head.

“Don’t worry Ronnie, it’s just your friends Heather and Heather. You like them, right?” 

She asked, ruffling Veronica’s unruly brown hair.

“Y-yeah.” She mumbled, taking Heather’s hand and sniffling.  
Heather nodded and helped Veronica waddle to the front door, before opening it.“Hey, you two. Come inside. Want me to do your makeup?” 

Chandler asked as she stepped back so they could come in.  
Mac nodded, smiling. 

“That would be nice.” She was wearing a more… teenager outfit. It was a scary assassin outfit that made Veronica quake in her koala paws. Veronica headed to Chandler’s bedroom and hid. Duke was wearing a mild outfit. She was dressed up as Elphaba from Wicked. It was a good look on her. Chandler sighed and did their makeup before heading back to make sure Veronica was okay.

“Wouldn’t want Veronica to be fucking up her makeup while I’m not there to fix it,” she supplied.

Duke laughed quite rudely and Chandler headed inside to check on her baby.

“You okay Ronnie?” She murmured, looking around the room. There was a lump under the sheets that was quite Veronica-sized.

“Hey... honey, what’s wrong? Why are you scared?” She asked, sitting on the bed and pulling Veronica out of the sheets to cradle her.

“Th-they have s-scary costumes! And... I don’t wanna be scared! That’s for sissies! Di-in’t you tell me that?” She asked, twisting her fingers.

“I said that anyone who scares you is a sissy. Veronica, I know it’s really scary but... it’s kinda a fear you need to overcome. Okay?” Heather held her snuggle bug close.

“Okay... will you give me more candy if I’m not so ‘fraidy cat?”

“Yes.” Just as Heather was pressing a kiss to her child’s forehead, Duke walked in, followed by Mac.

Veronica looked over at Duke and Mac and whimpered, crawling away to sit in the corner like a scared animal.

“I’m sorry Ronnie. I’ll explain.”

Then they had a very long conversation about littles and lesbians. It ended up with Mac and Duke surprisingly being supportive and pledging to protect their child.


End file.
